


Heat and Submission

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Femdom, Fisting, Humiliation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill: BDSM AU/Omegaverse fusion.<br/>Kylo is an omega and a submissive, Phasma is his dominant. When he goes into heat they recruit alpha Hux to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Dom!phasma, sub!omega!kylo and alpha!hux, all that in one fic (threesome, spanking from phasma, ren don't wanting hux to help him through his heat but phasma (his usual sex partner) convinces him to let hux do the alpha thing))

Phasma didn’t understand alphas and omegas. She wasn’t from a planet with secondary sexes and the First Order usually required those who were to go on suppressants. Of course Kylo was an exception. He claimed suppressants limited his access to the force. She thought he just liked the excuse to spend three days in bed getting fucked. 

She wasn’t sure how she’d ended up with an omega for a submissive. The First Order was slightly more accepting of dynamic species like her own. Dominance and submission had it’s place in an organization in a way that the animal lustfulness of omegas and alphas didn’t. Phasma’s dominance was seen as an asset. She was confident, strong willed, and a natural leader. 

Kylo, on the other hand, was a wreck of a human being. It was rare to find someone who had both an alignment and a dynamic. There were similarities between dominant and submissive societies and alpha omega societies. But there were also key differences.

“Fuck, please, knot me Phasma, please,” Kylo moaned into the pillow. He made a pretty picture wearing her collar with tears running down his face and his back covered in welts. It would be a perfect moment if he wasn’t breaking their rule about asking to be knotted. 

She slapped his ass. “If you want to be stretched you can take my fist or go find some alpha to fuck you like the bitch in heat you are.” He moaned at her words and spread his legs wider. Phasma could see that he was already wet. She pushed two fingers into him. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Get a random stormtrooper with a knot to fill you up with their seed. Is that what you want? To get pregnant?”

“No,” Kylo said, but she could feel him spasm hungrily around her fingers. 

“No. Not a random stormtrooper then. Perhaps a prisoner. Or an officer,” he buried his face in his hands. She reached over with her free hand to pull them away. She liked to see his face. “An officer would be more fitting, but you probably think you only deserve the best. A general maybe?” It was only because she was watching that she saw the way his breath hitched. “Hux is an alpha isn’t he? A bit on the scrawny side, but he’s taken unbond omegas to his bed before. I’ve heard he tends to prefer petite pretty omegas, but you might be able to get a pity fuck out of him.”

Kylo gave a distressed groan and shook his head but he was soaking wet. Phasma added a third and then fourth finger. For someone who was known to kill over perceived insults Kylo loved nothing more than to be degraded in bed. Phasma was happy to oblige. 

“What do you think you’d have to do to get him to agree to fuck someone as ugly and scarred as you? He’d make you beg for it. I bet you wouldn’t bother getting him alone. You would just fall to your knees in front of everyone as soon as your heat struck. Everyone would look away embarrassed as you sat at his feet and mouthed at his pants and humped his leg like a poorly trained pet. You’d probably come before he even touched you.”

“Please,” Kylo gasped. She slipped her thumb into him as well, watching as her entire hand disappeared inside of him. Kylo was covered in sweat. 

“It would take a lot of pathetic sobbing on your end, but he might eventually agree to knot you, just to make you shut up. I wonder if his seed would take. Imagine how disappointed Snoke would be to realize his knight was out of commision because he was a useless whore who couldn’t keep his pants on.”

Kylo gave another sob before coming. Phasma kept her fist inside of him but reached over to slap his ass with her free hand. He clenched weakly around her and mumbled an apology. She knew he probably didn’t even know what he was apologizing for. He really was a terrible submissive. 

After she pulled her hand out and washed if she let him rest his head against her thigh as she pulled up the new training schedule she was finalizing. He was useless for at least an hour after their sessions. She appreciated the chance to actually get work done without worrying about what he was up to or fixing the problems he made. 

His eyes had lost their glaze and his breathing had returned to normal by the time she sent off the revised schedules to the five officers who were in charge of managing the 200 squadrons on board. 

She stood up. “Get up and change my bed sheets. I’m not sleeping on your tears, cum, and sweat tonight.”

Kylo obeyed. She would have to remake the bed when he left, he was terrible at it, but it was part of their routine. 

“You asked to be knotted,” she said. She watched as Kylo hunched his shoulders. It was ridiculous to see such a large man attempt to make himself smaller. “You’re going into heat soon. Remember what I told you last time Kylo. I’m not going through another heat with you. You may be my submissive, but I’m not an alpha and I have no urge to play nursemaid to you.” Kylo was focusing completely on tucking the new sheets into the mattress. “Perhaps you should approach Hux.”

Kylo dropped the sheet and turned to her with his mouth open. “I would rather die.”

He was still wearing his collar which meant he wasn’t supposed to speak unless to answer a question or beg, but Phasma let it slide. No amount of caning could beat the drama out of Kylo. It was a battle she had long ago given up. “Last heat you were certain you were dying. If I remember right you begged me to either knot you or kill you.”

“I’ll do better this time. You can gag me if you don’t like what I’m saying,” Kylo said. His face was turning the blotchy red that meant he was about to either cry or scream. 

She walked over and put a hand around his neck. Her thumb pressed against the omega lump where a claiming mark would typically go. If there was one benefit to dating an omega it was the way he immediately melted into her, eyes dilated. 

“You can go through it alone, find an alpha on base to help you, or suppress it. Those are your options. And from how wet you got tonight I’m guessing you don’t have long to decide.” The tone of her voice didn’t allow for any disagreement. “Finish making my bed and then go figure it out Kylo.”

 

Kylo tore off the head of another training droid. Phasma had been right that his heat was coming on quickly. Before he had had one or two a year. Since taking up with Phasma they had become bi-monthly. His body was trying to get his mate to commit to him. Of course she couldn’t. This wasn’t like with his- with Han and Leia. They’d been a mixed couple. But each had only been one. Leia had been an alpha, Han a submissive. They hadn’t had any problems in their relationship. Leia collared him and sated her alpha desires with him. As an omega submissive Kylo couldn’t be satisfied with a collar. He needed an alpha. 

There wasn’t a single alpha in the First Order he would let touch him though and Hux was the worst. He would scrunch up his nose whenever Kylo entered like he’d smelled something foul. He alternated between ignoring Kylo completely and talking down to him like he was a child. And he was always telling Kylo he needed to control himself. Kylo tore each limb off of the droid then used the force to throw them across the room. If he was there now Hux would tell him to stop destroying equipment. Kylo bared his teeth and gave the command for another droid to come forward. He had meant what he’d said, he would rather die than let the weasel touch him.

He managed to keep to his resolve until the next evening. He was laying in bed, his own bed, when he remembered what Phasma had said about Hux taking omegas. Kylo had never heard that rumor before. He supposed he wouldn’t have though. People didn’t tend to talk to him about ship gossip and he hadn’t cared enough about Hux to ask. 

The thought of the uptight redhead actually fucking someone was ridiculous. He probably pictured flowcharts and schematics when he touched himself. Kylo doubted an omega would go to him for heat assistance unless Hux commanded them to. That was the only way Kylo could see someone agreeing, if they were forced. 

He wondered how many omegas Hux had taken to his bed. There weren't many on the base and almost all of them were on suppressants. Officer Martinez smelled occasionally of a lingering heat. She was also pretty and petite and always eager to follow Hux’s commands. Kylo felt a rush of hatred, she was pathetic and wasn't half the omega he was. She was exactly what Hux deserved. He gave up attempting to meditate and got up instead. 

He buzzed into Phasma’s rooms and knelt as soon as he entered. Phasma raised a brow at him from where she was sitting and going over data. She motioned for him to speak. “Please choose for me,” he asked.

“Specify your request Kylo,” she said.

“Please choose for me what I should do for my heat,” he said, licking his lips. He hated begging without his collar on, but Phasma was the one who decided when he got to wear it. 

Phasma stood up and walked over to him. “The last time you spent your heat alone you ended up fracturing your wrist. You clearly cannot be trusted with that. I’m not about to let you go off with some non-alpha stranger who wouldn’t be able to help you any better than I could. And you refuse to go on suppressants. There isn’t a choice Kylo, you know that or you wouldn't be here.”

He kept his eyes firmly on the ground. “Will you be the one to approach him?” He couldn't imagine giving him that power. Hux might say no to him, but he wouldn't dare mock Phasma. 

Phasma looked at him, but didn’t ask. “Very well.”

He’d asked Phasma to keep him collared through the experience. He almost wished he hadn’t. Hux looked ridiculous entering the room with perfectly combed hair and his ridiculous great coat. If Kylo hadn't been collared he would have made fun of him. Phasma’s hand on his shoulder pressed down, a reminder to behave. 

Hux’s eyes roamed over his naked body. Hux gaze was analytical. As he stepped closer Kylo was surprised to find he could faintly smell him. Hux usually smelled completely sterile. Now there was a warm ashy scent clinging to him. 

He realized Hux was waiting for Phasma to give him permission. 

“Get in position Kylo,” Phasma told him. He crawled from where he was kneeling next to her chair over to the bed and got down on his hands and knees to present himself. There was a sharp spike in Hux’s scent.

There was the soft sound of fabric moving. Hux was likely undressing. Kylo resisted the urge to look behind him. He’d told Phasma he was going to be good and he didn’t want Hux to see him get punished. The bastard would enjoy it too much.

Ice cold hands grasped his hips and pulled him back as Hux immediately got down to business, pressing the head of his cock against Kylo’s hole. Kylo grunted as he pushed in. His heat had been slowly building the entire day, but within seconds of being penetrated he was completely overcome. 

He didn’t bother trying to stop the whimpers he was making. He grunted and gasped as Hux filled him up. He wasn’t any bigger than Phasma’s fists, but the pheromones he was releasing had slick leaking down Kylo’s thighs. He pushed back to meet Hux’s thrusts. Phasma would have given him a warning slap, but Hux just let out a heavy breath and picked up his speed. Kylo’s cock twitched between his legs as Hux pushed back and forth against his prostate. His entire body was humming pleasantly at the feeling of an alpha inside of him. 

It should have been enough, but something was missing. He moved his head, trying to find Phasma. She was still sitting beside the bed, fully clothed and watching him get fucked with the same expression she wore when she watched her men train. A mix of amusement and boredom. He reached out desperately towards her. She sighed before standing up and walking over. 

“What Kylo? Do you need me to hold your hand?” She mocked him, even as she placed a hand on top of his neck, stroking the skin on either side of his collar. He shifted and pressed his face against her hip. 

For all of Hux’s flaws he was a proper alpha. He managed to keep up his brutal pace for nearly an hour. Kylo was crying by the time Hux’s knot began to swell, catching the rim of his ass. He voice was raw from begging and pleading for Hux to knot him, or for Phasma to make Hux knot him. The second had gotten him slapped across the face. He gave a choked shout when Hux’s knot finally pushed into him, filling him up. The pressure caused caused him to orgasm. He bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming. 

Phasma tugged his face up by his hair and looked at his messy face, wiping the mix of slobber, blood and sweat from his lips. “Round one of about twenty down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at thekinkawakens.tumblr.com  
> Also if anyone knows someone who'd be interested in beta-ing a range of tfa smut send them my way please!


End file.
